<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dial by Lovngher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265684">Dial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovngher/pseuds/Lovngher'>Lovngher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Drinking to Cope, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovngher/pseuds/Lovngher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James fucking Bucky Barnes. </p>
<p>The name was glued to his mind like a piece of gum to hair, impossible to get out. Not just his name was glued into his mind. The way his long, chocolate brown hair fell in the morning and night and his stormy grey eyes were stuck in his memory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by a rp my boyfriend and me have lol also by the song „working for you“ by James Scott! This Is also not the biggest oneself I’ve written but I’m satisfied with its content soooo. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">James </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s2">fucking</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1"> Bucky Barnes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The name was glued to his mind like a piece of gum to hair, impossible to get out. Not just his name was glued into his mind. The way his long, chocolate brown hair fell in the morning and night and his stormy grey eyes were stuck in his memory. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t able to get rid of his memory, which had been shaped by the events of Highschool. Steve, now in college, had been dating said James in his senior year and up until the other had decided to do a year abroad for his studies, the two had been happy. Sure, they had a few disagreements but that was normal as a couple: nothing could be perfect all the time. However, when James then went to Europe, their relationship had started to crumble and fall. Steve wasn’t used to being so far away from the love of his life and James also suffered from it, mostly in silence. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, one day, James had called him in the middle of the night. Steve was still awake, sometimes he wished he hadn’t been, because he was studying for his art history exam. The night was the night in which James broke up with him, leaving the blonde–haired male broken and alone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After that, they hadn’t spoken once. Steve was mainly lonely, letting out all his sadness on his roommate and best friend, Sam Wilson. Sam didn’t mind helping his best friend and looked after him, especially at the start of the new breakup where Steve was a sobbing mess and had started to ignore his responsibilities and studies, which wasn’t usual for Steve, who had been a grade A student. Slowly he recovered, picked himself up and started studying more aswell as eating normal again, all with Sam‘s help. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Steve’s heart still missed James. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He missed him so much it hurt. He remembered all the heart wrenching sobs he had let out, all the pain his heart had gone through after the breakup. But Steve was nowhere near angry. His exams gave him a distraction but now he had vacation and was at home again, with his mom. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was late at night when Steve was still scrolling through Instagram and checked up on all his friends. Natasha had decided to go to Europe as well, she had gone to Russia while Bucky had gone to the Netherlands. Steve had bought plane tickets to surprise and visit him one week before they broke up and when he got the news, he immediately cancelled all the flights. He saw how Peggy and Daniel had just adopted a cat and they had started to work in the law enforcement together. Thor was in Norway to visit his family but had stayed in America to study and just posted a picture with his family on it. He was studying to become a history teacher some day. Steve scrolled through the rest, until a certain account popped into his eyesight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@buckybarnes, that’s what James was called on Instagram, had posted a picture of himself with another male, arm in arm, making Steve overly jealous. After almost half a year he was still in love with the other. Not only was he with another male, he was also heavily tattooed, pierced and had a different hair color. Bucky had once told him that he changed his appearance after a breakup to get over it when he had his own breakup with Peggy, who was also his ex. He had gotten his ears pierced when Bucky had gotten his tongue piercing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seeing that stung in his heart and Steve was glad his Mother was out, she would’ve heard him cry otherwise because it was just too much for him to handle. Steve never was a big alcohol drinker but right now, it was the only plausible thing for him to do, to get over the pain. He took a bottle of wine, taking it from the kitchen back into his room and looked at old pictures while drinking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A bit tipsy, he couldn’t resist. He started dialing the others number, listening to the Beeps before hanging up again. It was a dumb idea. After all, it was in the middle of the night in Bucky‘s Area aswell and he didn’t want anything to do with Steve anymore. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next few weeks weren’t any better and Steve started crying his guts out to Sam once he was back in College again because Bucky had started to really date the other guy and they looked so, so fucking happy together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s mind didn’t get him any rest, making him dial the others number but not calling or hanging up directly afterwards. This continued for longer than he wanted. He didn’t sleep well, stopped eating like a normal human unless Sam forced him and isolated himself. The year of Bucky‘s year abroad was over and he was coming home, Sam was still in contact with him secretly. But the (newly) red haired male wasn’t alone when he came back to their home town. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had taken his boyfriend with him, making Steve hurt even more. To celebrate Bucky coming home, they were throwing a college party and Sam dragged Steve with him to get under people again. It caused the opposite. Steve was glued to Sam until Bucky and him were in a corner alone again, awkwardly standing there and not saying a word. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then Steve did the dumbest thing he could’ve done. He kissed him. And then, James fucking Barnes did the thing he feared the most. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pushed him away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>